


First Professional Goal

by accidentallyonpurpose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Holyhead Harpies, Quidditch, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, badass ginny, the other team's Keeper is an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallyonpurpose/pseuds/accidentallyonpurpose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this prompt:<br/>http://thefaultinourstarships.tumblr.com/post/113583067702/kingsasspotter-i-have-this-headcanon-that-during</p>
<p>I have this headcanon that during Ginny’s first game with the Harpies, the other team’s asshole keeper made a snide remark about her ass or how she only got on the team because of Harry and she threw the Quaffle at him so hard that he fell through the hoop and that’s how she scored her first professional goal Harry, Ron, and George were crying they were laughing so hard in the stands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Professional Goal

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos and comment at your leisure, I love it!

“Did Potter buy your way onto the team, ginger?” Jeremy Wilkens, Keeper of the Wimbourne Wasps hissed as Ginny whizzed by on her broom in hot pursuit of the Quaffle. A hot knife of anger running down her spine, Ginny violently jerked her broom around to face off with Wilkens. Gwen, Captain of the Holyhead Harpies, shot a poisonous look at Wilkens before gently nudging her broom into Ginny’s, prompting her to turn away.   
“He’s just trying to rile you,” her gravelly voice scraped over Ginny’s eardrums, forcing her out of her anger and focusing her once more on the pitch.   
“I know, I know,” she mumbled back, throwing a thankful smile over her shoulder as she gently shook Gwen off and aimed her broomstick at the opposing Chaser. The game continued on, the Harpies scoring another two goals.   
“Bet Potter loves that ass,” Wilkens shouted as Ginny approached the hoops in hot pursuit of the Quaffle once more. Eyes flashing, she zipped even faster towards the Quaffle and caught it, veering sharply and viciously whipping it at the hoops and, consequently, at Wilkens. The Quaffle caught Wilkens in the stomach and, propelling him backwards, sent him plummeting through the hoops.   
A roar washed over her, the sound of hundreds of voices cheering from the stands and from the pitch. The other members of the team crashed around her, slapping her on the back and embracing her.  
“Your first professional goal, well done!” Gwen crowed from beside her.  
“And what a beauty it was too,” Chelsea chimed in from her other side. Ginny beamed, her face turning scarlet as she accepted the praise. She looked reflexively towards the stands where she knew her particular set of fans was seated. She shook her head as she took in Harry doubled over and George and Ron leaning on each other they were all laughing so hard.   
“Knuckleheads,” she murmured fondly.


End file.
